1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrical connectors and, more particularly, to a lightweight connector having disconnect latches.
2. Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,602,838 discloses an electronic key assembly having a body with latch arms that extend outwardly and rearwardly from sides of the body. U.S. Pat. No. 4,936,793 discloses pivotably connected locking pieces on a connector. U.S. Pat. No. 4,718,857 discloses edge latches with notches that engage ends of fingers on two connectors. Connectors such as the Mixed PI 42 plug manufactured by Burndy Corporation, Norwalk, Connecticut, have signal contacts and positions for removable RF coaxial and/or power contacts. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,764,129 and 5,044,994 disclose keys or keying sections for connectors. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,569,900; 4,715,827; 5,007,856; and 4,421,376 disclose connector housing pieces that are connected to each other. The following patents show background technology in the connector art: U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,787,860; 4,682,828; 4,773,878; 3,149,897; 3,409,859; 5,021,002; 3,569,903; 5,104,334; and German patent publication DE 3222 683 A1.